Animal Bardock Has Become
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Bardock regrets not being with his son and doing other things he regets and this leads to... not telling 1st songfic/one-shot don't know why i rated it T


Hey, wats up o.k. wat this song fic is about Bardock,how he blames himself for not being around Goku when he was born and his destructions and thinks it about over and over again in hell until...? i don't own the song or DBZ.

Animal I Have Become

Bardock is walking by a blood red river while clentching his fists he's thinking about his second born son and the stuff he did again.

_I Can't Escape this Hell_

_So many times I've tried_

His eyes glisten as he remember how he got here and how he can't leave

_But I'm still caged inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

And all the evil thing he's did

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you could see the darker side of me?_

He remember how he destroy all of other people lives and homes in his normal form and ape form.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

All the people beg for mercy and he didn't show any

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(2x this animal,this animal)_

Bardock still keeps on walking until he stop as one tear starts to form on his left eye.

_I can't escape myself_

_(i can't escape myself)_

"All those people I've killed...for no reason," the tear slid down his cheeks "I'm no better than anyone here I don't even deserve to see him."

_So many times I've lied_

_(so many times I've lied)_

"No,he shouldn't,since I'm like everyone else even though I did one good deed he wouldn't except me as father," the tear went down on the on the river as his he looked at it.

_But there's still rage inside_

his eyes harden as he saw the reflection change from him to his son then he clench his fist real tight as crimsom blood spilled down on his knuckles he saw how his son foght many great battles and how he dies now and again just to protect his 'home' planet some of the other Saiyans envy Goku.Even himself.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

Some of the little rocks started to float in the air as Bardock's hair to stand on end

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you could see?_

Bardock's eyes started to show reflection of Sheugesh,Borgos,Fasha, and Torah.(a.k.a his friends)

_The Darker side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

His tail un-wrapped itself and started twitching left and right the whole place started to shake and the water started to rumble

_Help me belive it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame animal _

Bardock started have more tears in his eyes letting him dwell all his sorrows and regets "Why did I do this to myself?"

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

"I didn't want it to come to this!" his hair started to flash gold the black as he growled "I didn't want to do this to you!"

_I can't control myself _

"It's all my fault if only I was there...(sniff)for you" his bandana flew off as some moutains crumble down and the ground started to crack

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

"If only I was stronger back then,then maybe...I could've been..." fire like energy energy started to dance around his body "Can you ever forgive me?" the tears dripped right next to his foot "Can you?" he hesitated as his head was face to the ground down making his bangs shadowing his now invisible "P-please!"

_I can't escape this hell_

"KAAAAKKKKAAAAARRRRROOOOOTTT!!" soon,the entire dempts of hell started to shake making some people fall and some like Cell and Frieza what they were doing.

_This animal_

The same thing happen from the check in station

_This animal _

To Heaven

_This animal_

To King Kai's home

_This animal_

To the Afterlife Tornimante

_This animal_

To the planet Earth

_This animal _

Even on the Surpreme Kai's planet where Goku was meditating on a hill until the was starting to shake."What's going on?" he said as he stand

_This animal _

Goku did intsint transmition and dissapear

_So what if you could see?_

Bardock was screaning to the Heaven (or farther?) with his eyes closed tightly

_The darker side of me?_

The ground started lift in the air along with him

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Bardock let out another yell and this time the gold color took over making him turn into a Super Saiyan.He look at his hands

_Help me believe it's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Bardock then looked at the river and saw his new transformation and sigh in dissapointment "Now everytime I turn into this,"

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Bardock smiled sadly "I won't see myself,"

_This animal I have become _

Bardock's face then became serious as he felt a quick energy,he powered down and hid in the blood red river,Goku then pop out of no-where looked around. "Wow this place is a mess I wonder who cause this," Goku was about to leave until he heard a splash.

He turned around and got into his fighting stance then eased up when the person(wich is Bardock) got out of the river said "Calm down,kid" as his back was turned.Goku closed his eyes and smiled as he put his hands in back in his head "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else."

Bardock's body shifted up when he heard him talk 'I know that voice' he turned his head slightly and saw someone that look exactly like him except for the different shirt and for the fact the new cumber had no scar,he just shrugged grabbed his hair and twisted it "So...who were you expecting?" Goku then shrugged.

"I'm not sure for myself I felt a strange chi,man," Bardock stopped what he was doing and turned fully at him.Goku face looked serious and at the same time amaized "That chi chi was...I can't even describe it all I can say it's was close to my Super Saiyan 3!" he said excitly.

Bardock then looked stund,he knew about the SSJ3 transformation was suppose the strongest level of all but now his son..er Goku is saying that the transformation was alomost as strong as his SSJ3 "Guess I had alot of rage inside," Bardock whispered to himself "Hey!" Goku shouted making Bardock snap out of his train of thought.

"You wouldn't happen to know who it is,do you?" Goku asked him they remained silent for a few minutes 'Should I tell him?' Bardock thought then answered his question by a head shake "No,sorry I don't," he lied "Oh," Goku said "Well I just keep on looking then," Goku put his two fingers on his forehead until...

"Wait!" Goku looked at Bardock "Can I ask you something?" Goku nodded "Do you...know who your father is?" Goku shook his head "No,not really I wish I did," he sigh sadly then asked with a grin on his face "Do you?"

"Sort of," Bardock lied again

"Can you tell me what he was like?" Goku asked,Bardock looked away "Sorry,I can't" Goku looked confuse at him "He did some awful things in the past that he's ashamed of and he thinks you might not acept him as a father," Bardock closed his eyes but shot 'em open when Goku said "Why would he think that?"

Bardock looked at him suprised "Because he and some other saw what warrior you turned out to be and some of them felt guilty of what they did like your father and think they wouldn't get a second chance of living," Goku nodded to tell him he understand then asked "What about the others?" "They curse at how you were to soft to be a Saiyan and that you were the first low level Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan,"

Goku then nodded again "Well even though I never met my dad,I still wished I have met him he must have been really strong if he try to take down Frieza by himself," bardock winched when he heard that name he still hated the little man lizard thing?(wat is he x-actly?) then raised his eyebrow as he said "I thought you didn't know your dad," Goku then shrugged "True but that's the only thing I knew about him and actualy I'm impress

"He try to stop him all on his own just to save his planet,he must have had alot of guts,and I knew didn't do it for pride." "So,if you did meet him and he told you about himself would you wish him back to life?" Goku nodded and Bardock was taken aback at that he would wish him back "Well yeah, he's my dad and I never met him I guess I would and plus he felt quilty of killing inoccent lives," the father of Goku gave his son a smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Goku suggested as he his finger to his head again "It was nice to meet you!" Bardock nodded "You too," Goku started to fade away and Bardock yelled his final word "Take care with your kids,Goku?" before Goku could respond he dissapear completely

Bardock just smiled at the spot of where his son once stand then notice that his tail was gold he shook his head as he picked up his right foot and took out out his butterfly-knife,witha quick slash from the knife his tail was quickly cut off.

He lowered it gently to the river then realesed it as he saw the blood water washed it away.Bardock then layed on his back with his hands behind his head as he looked at the yellow puffy clouds and repeat what he said before his son popped in when he almost saw his transformation "Everytime I turn into this transformation I won't see myself," he closed his eyes with a smile still on his face "I'll

see you because I know,you help me tame the animal I almost became."

Song:Animal I Have Become

Band:Three Days Grace

--

Srry 4 wasting ur time i just felt like writing an one shot, if u think it's really lame i understand thnk 4 reading it any way.Ur utterly opion is acceptable.

Long Live The Saiyans!!


End file.
